


Songbird [Yandere!jacksepticeye]

by Zuliet



Category: jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N - This is based off of Fran Bow! So if you're confused, here's the link to watch Jack play it --></p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMBYlcH3smRzbHoMXm6aiT78lVneUSPVf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird [Yandere!jacksepticeye]

You pulled against the restraints, cutting your forearms and chafing your ankles as they dug in.

"Please! Dr. Massey! You have to believe me!" you begged, looking past the hypnosis watch he was swinging in front of you. The doctor sighed, tucking the watch back in his breast pocket as he shook his head and scribbled down notes in a book. This frustrated you to no end, why couldn't see that you were trying to help?!

"Still not responsive..." you heard him mutter. Your eyes darted nervously around the familiar room. Then you felt it, the dark dreadful weight in the pit of your stomach. A piercing shriek went through your head as your surroundings changed.

It was still the tiny white room, but your aluminum chair no longer held you back and Dr. Massey was slumped over dead on the shiny aluminum table. You knew he wasn't really, not in your reality. But things were different in this one. The white brick walls were tinted red with the ceiling's blood, a large bloody pocket watch drawn on the wall behind the doctor. The ominous words, _'the white rabbit is all out of time'_ written beneath it.

"Time is up, little one," rumbled a deep voice, a shapeless shadow as deep as a moonless night appearing behind the doctor's body. Kamalas appeared on either side of the morphing shadow, tucking tightly into the corners of the room.

"No!" you shrieked, your body beginning to uncontrollably tremble. "Just a little more time, please!"

"I've given you enough," stated the shadow as it solidified and showed you its human face. “The game is _over_.”

The shadow became a man of average height and build with green hair that was shaved and brown on the sides. His blue eyes were rimmed with red, bags tugging beneath them. He wore a simple black t-shirt with black jeans and a crimson scarf was wrapped thricely around his neck with more tail to spare.  It still baffled you that the spectre held a human accent, despite not being part of your world.

The shadow man – whom you discovered was referred to as ‘The Septic Eye’ in his realm – grinned at you, black engulfing his irises as blood leaked like tears. He sling-shotted you back to your reality, where Dr. Massey was still scribbling in his notebook and the walls were white.  The Eye was still stood behind the doctor with an evil grin. You understood what he was going to do when he reached for the psychiatrist.

“Dr. Massey, mo –!” you started to scream, but you were too late. The Eye gripped the doctor by the hair, and then twisted his head 180 degrees. You heard with sickening clarity the ripping and shattering from within his flesh. With another vulgar _tear_ the Eye had the doctor’s head separated from his body. The headless corpse slumped onto the table, spattering you with blood spraying from the hole.

You stared, shocked at the startling red; your trembling became more violent. You noticed movement in your periphery, and almost vomited as you realized it was Dr. Massey’s head at your feet. Another flutter of movement, and all four of the metal straps were torn from their welds. You felt numb and sick, your shaking on the verge of convulsions. Slowly, you looked over to where the shadow man was leaned against the wall, all sign of black eyes and blood gone. His grin was smaller now, more a smirk than anything else.

“Crimson suits you, little bird,” was all he said, but it was enough for you to lean over the side of the chair and retch on the floor. You wiped at your quaking lips, before glaring up at the man. He rolled his eyes. “Quit bein’ so dramatic.”

“Go to hell,” was all you could mutter out.

“Tch, I’ve already been there. It’s a terribly boring place. I prefer Mabuka’s realm,” he stated in a chuckle. “Now, we should probably get out of here before the nurses come.”

You watched him carefully as he came and pulled you up from your chair, mostly supporting your shaking frame. As he led you out of the room, you quickly caught a glimpse of his cloaking as he morphed into Dr. Massey while shoving your conscious into the next realm. You nausea worsened as he lead you through the hospital, the reality showing you Kamalas attached to your fellow patients as well as dead, skeletal nurses and more blood tinted walls.

This had all been a dirty, devastating trick. You knew you should have stuck with your instincts, and refused the man’s offer to get you out of the asylum. But you were desperate! You couldn’t stand the place, with its pushing doctors and cranky nurses. Plus, you weren’t like the others there. You didn’t wander around muttering, or through yourself at the windows while you shrieked. You didn’t do anything of the things your fellows did. But yet there was still a bed with your name on it.

In fact, you only began to think you were crazy when they gave you the medicine that forced you into the next reality. A month or so later, the man you now knew as the Septic Eye showed up at the asylum.

“I’ve been watching you,” he told you. “You’re not like the others.”

You had smiled at him, and joyfully announced, “thank you! Somebody else finally sees it!”

“Yes, I do. And I can get you out of here,” he started. You heart leapt at this, finally a way out! “But you have to do something for me first.”

“Yes, of course! Anything!” In retrospect, you wished you’d been more careful with your wording.

“Get Dr. Massey to see what you see. Get him to believe in the five realities. Because, if not, he will be killed by a shadow. Can you do that for me?”

You’d stared at him for a few minutes, your instincts telling you to refuse the man’s offer, but ultimately you’d agreed.

“When the leaves begin to change, and fall. That is when the debt will be collected. And, should you fail, you will be taken by Dr. Massey’s death shadow,” he told you. You didn’t see the man for a while after that, not until another creature came to you in the night. Itward, was its name. A very tall skeleton gentleman.

“You’ve done what? Oh, my dear, you should not have,” grated the skeleton’s scratchy voice.

“Why not?” you’d asked, immediately regretting it.

“The man was no man. But an evil shadow with a wicked plan. He’s been hunting you since childhood. His is called the Septic Eye, a malignant shadow from the fifth reality. He knew your task was an impossible one. And, my dear, I’m afraid that if you should fail – he will collect you and keep you locked away forever. He’s obsessed with possessing your soul, with keeping you like a bird in a cage.”

 

The knowledge weight heavily in your mind as you made your way to the exit of the asylum. Your trembling had mostly stopped, but there was still a sick knot in your stomach. You squeezed your fists, digging your nails into your palm.

“You’ll enjoy your new life, small canary,” said the Eye suddenly as he shut the door behind you and switched the realities again. You glared at him, but his smirk still stayed. “Don’t be like that, bunny, smile. Here, I’ll show you something that is sure to please you.”

The Eye looked over his shoulder, you followed his gaze to the asylum house. The hand that was on your shoulder snapped it fingers, and you watched in horror as the house was engulfed in green, blue and purple flames. From within, you heard shrieks and you saw people tugging at windows that didn’t open. You wanted to scream, to cry – to mourn the friends and innocents to watched burning.

But you couldn’t.

You couldn’t speak, or move. Your jaw was locked, and a hollow aching inside your shell of a body began in your chest.

“Now the disbelievers will hurt you no longer.” You heard a sound like ripping fabric, a gust of wind pushing against your back. But you didn’t turn, though you could hear the swooshing swirling lull of the vortex the Eye had opened. “It’s over now. Come, little songbird, come home and sing to me.”

You didn’t feel anything as you were lifted up. You could only stare as you went through the portal, watching as the house of madness began to char and sang one last song of misery.

~


End file.
